


Peach Yogurt

by White_Rainbow



Series: SupplyCowboy AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, SupplyCowboy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Eli and Lyste are taking intimate step in their growing relationship.Story by:White-Rainbowff (follow me on tumblr!)Art by:Nspamc (follow her on tumblr!)





	Peach Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> Although [Operation: Galactic Gambit](http://archiveofourown.org/series/629468) (Thrawn x Veers) is a separate AU from this one, it's pretty much my HC that the Luen'thraw was always eaten on Thrawn and Veers' first date.
> 
> Name based off the Imperial Dessert Names [on tumblr seen here.](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/post/158802438138/imperial-dessert-names)

Eli knew without a doubt he could spend the rest of his life just kissing Yogar Lyste and never feel want for anything further.

The lieutenant’s lips were small and plush and as he delved his tongue between them, Lyste made soft little noises, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper that drove Eli absolutely wild. Thoughts of throwing him down on the bed and turning those quiet sighs into loud moans was all the cowboy wanted.

Yet he made a very conservative effort to not go any further than Lyste wanted.

When Lyste would slide in a little closer to cuddle, Eli would respond by gathering him up in his arms.

When Lyste decided to slip his tongue into Eli’s parted lips, Eli would join in the dance, exhaling small sounds of his own as they explored each others’ mouths.

And today when Lyste slid his leg up onto Eli’s thigh, the cowboy gently helped the lieutenant climb onto his lap to straddle him.

With a chaste placement of his hands on Lyste’s back, Eli let the lieutenant guide everything. And was delightfully surprised that Lyste guided Eli’s hands down onto the lieutenant’s hips. As Lyste suckled on the cowboy’s lower lip, he rolled his hips forward.

Eli moaned, lifting his hips up ever so gently as Lyste pressed down to meet them. He could feel his own hardness press against Lyste’s trousers gliding along Lyste’s organ that was much too clothed for his liking.

_But we are going at his pace. I will wait forever for him if I have to._

“E...Eli?” Lyste pulled away for a moment. His cool blue eyes were now a pair of fiery azure gems. His narrow chest rose and fell beneath the _Dug & Bith _ shirt Eli had ended up giving him since he loved it so much.

“What’s up, darlin’?” Eli asked nipping at Lyste’s lip.

“Do you…” Lyste’s pale cheeks reddened slightly, “...do you have the cake still?”

Eli blinked. “The _Luen’thraw?_ Yeah, it’s in the fridge.”

“Can we...perhaps…” Lyste lowered his gaze. “I would like to...if you are…”

“Yeah! Yes, please,” Eli exclaimed. He had promised himself he wouldn’t sound too eager if and when Lyste had finally asked about the _Luen’thraw_. Yet, it was hard not to be excited with Lyste blushing shyly while his hips still shallowly grinded against Eli. “But only if you’re ready.”

Leaning in, Lyste’s member pressed harder against Eli pulling out a whimper from the cowboy and a short gasp from the lieutenant himself. His voice was deep and husky. “I am.”

With a wolfish grin, Eli slipped his hands underneath Lyste’s rear and stood up.

Lyste was relatively light, or at least felt like a decent-sized sack of feed he was used to carrying for the tauntauns back on Csilla.

“Oh! Oh my!” Lyste gasped, clinging to Eli’s shoulders tightly.

“It’s your cake. Where shall we do this?”

Eli recalled, unfortunately, that Thrawn and Veers had eaten the _Luen’thraw_ in Thrawn’s dining room. Thrawn had attempted several times to regale Eli with a more detailed tale of how he wooed Veers with the _Luen’thraw_ , but each time Eli had stopped him in his tracks.

The stories never got much farther than Thrawn sitting on the general’s lap with his fingers covered in blueberry coconut filling. Eli was not exactly confident his rickety dining chairs would hold both he and the lieutenant’s weight.

“Would the bedroom…be alright?”

“Darlin’, _anything_ and everything you want is alright with me.”

As the cowboy carried Lyste to the bedroom, Lyste covered Eli’s face with little wet kisses making sweet little “Mwa! Mwa!” sounds as he went.

Kicking a few piles of laundry aside, Eli made it to his bed and let Lyste unwind his long limbs from around Eli to be laid down beneath him.

“I’ll go get it. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Yes, sir,” Lyste teased, scooting himself up on the bed and laying down on one of the pillows.

Walking backwards, Eli watched Lyste writhe tantalizingly, the t-shirt riding up just enough to show a bit of his pale stomach. His lean arms slipped over his head as he gaze Eli a soft smile.

Eli gave Lyste a low whistle. “Be back in two shakes…”

When Eli returned to the bedroom he made a conservative effort to not look as if he practically ran to the fridge and back again.

He found Lyste sitting up with his nose in his datapad.

“I wasn’t gone _that_ long,” Eli teased plopping onto the bed with the small blue box. Shifting his black sweatpants and untucking his brown tank shirt he sat in front of Lyste and watched him scroll through the datapad.

“I am reading the grand admiral’s instructions,” Lyste murmured, taking the blue box from Eli without looking up.

“How long is it?”

Lyste began to scroll...and scroll...and scroll… “It is lengthy, it seems.”

Eli sighed. “It’s cake, how hard can it be.”

“Most of it is a detailed recount of his first date with Veers. It is quite the narrative.”

Eli shifted uncomfortably “Maybe we can skip that part and get to the instructions.”

“Here we are. The instructions themselves are much shorter.”

Setting the datapad down to his side where he could read it easily, Lyste opened the box and they both peered in.

The cake was no larger than Eli’s palm and several inches tall. A thin cookie crust surrounded a pale orange filling with two slices of peach and a pair of Csill petals garnishing the top. “The grand admiral mentioned this recipe was better suited for us. A peach and yogurt concoction.”

 _That was actually considerate,_ Eli mused. _I wasn’t exactly thrilled about blueberries and coconut..._

Lyste picked up the two slices of peach. “Shall we both?”

Eli shrugged with an easy smile. “This is all up to you, darlin’. You decide.”

“Together then,” he said with a bit more confidence and handed a peach to Eli.

Eli leaned forward to hand feed Lyste...just as Lyste popped the peach in his mouth.

“Oh no!” Lyste said, a bit muffled from chewing the slice. “We should have fed each other!”

With a laugh, Eli ate his own peach. “No problem! We can try again with the Csill petals.”

The peach was cold and crisp from the fridge and with each bite more juices spilled over his tongue with a syrupy sweetness. He sighed pleasantly, wondering if he had ever told Thrawn that peaches were his favorite fruit.

“Alright,” Lyste said, plucking the Csill petals from the cake and looking at his notes. “These are supposed to enhance the flavor of the dessert. Oh...maybe we should wait until...no nevermind, the effects of the petals last for several hours. That’s incredible!”

“That is chiss baking, for ya,” Eli chuckled.

He handed the petal to Eli.

Eli slipped the petal on the tip of Lyste’s tongue peeking shyly between those peach-sweetened lips; Lyste, however, held the petal just short of Eli’s mouth, making the cowboy lean towards it. With a sly smile, Eli caught the tips of Lyste’s fingers as he took the petal and gave them a quick kiss before pulling away.

The moment the petal touched his tongue the sweetness and brightness of fruit came back to him as if he had taken a second peach.

Lyste blinked as he worked the petal within his mouth too. “It is as if I am eating it all over again,” he said, swallowing several times.

“It’s pretty amazing,” Eli agreed.

Lyste returned to the datapad, scrolling down a little ways, his eyebrows arching the more he read. Eli noticed the lieutenant’s chest was heaving slightly. “You okay?”

“Y-yes, of course. I...oh my…” He bit his lip and looked at the cake then back at the datapad. “We...ah...well you…”

“If you’re uncomfortable we can always just eat it.”

“Not at all,” Lyste said quickly. “I suppose...It is just a bit different saying these things aloud I suppose.”

Eli reached out and glided the back of his fingers against Lyste’s soft cheek.

“Take your time, darlin’.”

The lieutenant leaned into the caress, his own hand reaching up to thread his fingers through Eli’s and the apprehension seemed to melt away from his shoulders.

In a deep whisper, Lyste explained. “I will show you where to put your tongue.”

Eli’s breath hitched, his loins stirring at those beautiful words. “I...I can’t wait, darlin’.”

Lyste’s long fingers delved into the cake and came up with a small, creamy dollop of filling. Turning his head slightly, he spread the treat along his neck just below his jawline. “Here.”

Eli wanted nothing more than to tackle the small lieutenant and devour that slender neck, but instead he took his time, letting the anticipation swell within Lyste who was already breathing a little heavier as Eli leaned in.

The moment his hot tongue touched the _Luen’thraw_ , Lyste let out a soft gasp.

Beyond a bit of grinding today, this was the first time Eli had ever touched anything beyond the lieutenant’s lips. He savored the taste of Lyste’s salty skin and the creamy dessert as he dragged his tongue across the smooth flesh. He could feel the lieutenant swallow hard, his hands coming up to run through Eli’s hair, urging him to press his tongue harder against him.

When the last of the cream was gone, Eli pulled away. “Anywhere else?” He panted quietly.

Lyste wasted no time and wordlessly slipped off his shirt. Eli expected to see the lieutenant’s tank shirt, but was surprised to see Lyste had peeled that away too, revealing more than Eli had ever seen of him.

Though nothing about Lyste’s slender body was considered well-defined, there was a subtle power in his form. The muscles in his arms and chest had formed naturally from lifting and shifting crates, but his stomach was mildly toned with a small pouch of flesh collected below his navel.

Dropping his eyes shyly, Lyste lay back on the pillow once again, biting his bottom lip.

One leg extended out, but the other was bent, loosening up the material around his loins so as to hide what Eli pretended to not notice: the growing hardness running along the lieutenant’s thigh.

Eli took a moment to just sit back on his heels and gaze at what lay before him.

Yogar Lyste continued to amaze Eli. This man, the survivor, had spent time in an Imperial prison, lost everyone he ever knew in the Battle of Atollon, faced against Rebels time and again and lived to tell about it...

...And now here he was, laying half naked in front of Eli with a vulnerable innocence that made the cowboy’s heart positively ache for him. Part of Eli wanted to jealously protect this perfect pale flower from the evils of the galaxy; the other part of him wanted to lift Lyste up for all the galaxy to see; to show them kind of strength and resilience this man had despite everything he had endured in his life.

“What is it?” Lyste asked, turning pink.

Eli had not realized he had been staring. “You…”

“Is it alright?”

_I’m fallin’ hard for you, darlin’...Stars help me, I’m fallin’ fast._

“More than alright, darlin’,” Eli said, finally. “I can’t stop lookin’ at you.”

Lyste smiled slightly and reached for the small box of _Luen’thraw_ . “Do you want more?” The question came out honest and searching rather than a tease.  
“More’n anything.”

Lyste gathered up another small portion of filling and hesitated a moment as if wrestling with where to put it.

“Anywhere you want, darlin’.”

Lyste’s cream-covered fingers hovered over his chest for a moment, those blue eyes searching Eli’s as he traveled lower...and a little lower…

Mouth watering, eyes glittering, Eli’s focus remained glued on those cream-covered fingers that spread the cream across the middle of his soft stomach.

“H-here…” His silky voice breathed.

Eli took his time, crawling his way towards the treat until his hands were braced on either side of Lyste’s hips. As he leaned down, Lyste finally relaxed his bent leg, sliding it down and revealing the hardness that stood at attention beneath his pants.

Eli’s tongue slowly lapping up the dessert on Lyste’s quivering belly, and he dared to lay a little heavier on the lieutenant’s body, feeling that hardness press against his chest.  

Lyste’s hips rose a little at the contact. His moan was exquisite, his silky voice filling the quiet air. “... _Eli_ …”

Eli’s breathed in deep, enjoying the peach cream scent mixed with a hint of manly musk as he licked and kissed at Lyste’s sticky, sweet flesh. He had hardly noticed that Lyste had already plunged his fingers back into the dessert and smeared it a little shakily along his exposed hip bone at the edge of his sweat pants. Eli was on it immediately, his lips and tongue working hard to gather up everything.

Lyste whimpered as Eli grazed his teeth against his tender flesh, grinding his hardness more urgently against Eli as he busied himself consuming every trace of the _Luen’thraw._

“W...will…you” Lyste panted.

Eli looked up, licking traces of cream from his lips. “What do you need?”

A faint glisten of sweat formed at Lyste’s temples. His lips trembled, those pale cheeks bloomed red and those dark brows curved upward helplessly. “Will you go...lower?...Please?”

All the air left Eli’s lungs. “Oh, darlin’,” he breathed.

He placed a gentle kiss against Lyste’s bare hip.

Then on his covered thigh.

His caramel eyes never left the gasping lieutenant as he placed a chaste kiss against the tip of his covered member.

A faint whimper left Lyste’s lips.

With a slight tug at Lyste’s waistband, the lieutenant immediately lifted his hips allowing Eli to slide his pants down, his awaiting member bobbing into view.

It was perfect.

Everything about Lyste was perfect, but this…

It was lean like Lyste himself, pale with a reddened tip nestled in a dark, well-groomed nest of hair. The faintest essence glistening at his tip.

Another chaste kiss against that silky head and Lyste moaned softly reaching again for the cake.

“Leave it,” Eli whispered. “I want to taste you the way you are.”  
He started with small kisses. He lost himself in the softness of Lyste’s skin, his natural scent and the slight twitches and pulses of Lyste’s member as Eli’s lips glided along the underside of his shaft.

As Eli moved, his hands squeezed at Lyste’s squirming thighs, encouraging him to hold still, but loving as the lieutenant bucked his hips up every time Eli came close to his tip once again.

Low whimpers streamed from Lyste’s quivering lips like wordless pleas. His hands clenching the blanket and his body positively trembling with neediness.

And finally Eli gave him what he wanted.

Lapping up the precum seeping from his tip, Eli wrapped his mouth around that silken head and slid down Lyste’s length nearly swallowing him whole.

“Eli,” Lyste cried, his back arching. “Stars...Eli…” But further words were lost in a mess of moans as Eli worked his mouth up and down in a steady rhythm. Eli relaxed his throat taking all of him in hungrily, his own moans rumbling in his chest as he cupped the soft flesh of Lyste’s rear, helping him go as deep as he could.

His nose nestled into the soft tuft of hair as he swallowed, pulling even louder moans from the lieutenant who had lost the final shreds of timidity in that moment .

“Eli…I am so close,” Lyste warned and began to pull away.

Eli pressed forward hoping to hint it was alright, that Eli wanted to devour him as surely as the cake the lieutenant fed him.

After a moment of hesitation, Lyste relaxed again with a quiet groan, reaching down and running his hands through Eli’s dark curls. Tentatively Lyste began to guide Eli’s speed.

As Lyste brought his hips up, he pushed Eli down, moving in a steady rhythm gradually increasing and Eli relaxed himself completely, indulging Lyste in his growing need.

Eli stole glances of the lieutenant occasionally who was lost completely in the  moment, his eyes closed, eyebrows creased, those reddened lips wet…

And all the while he was moaning Eli’s name: a name the cowboy had once been convinced Lyste would never say aloud. Now it was being moaned louder and louder in a steady rhythm as he thrusted into Eli’s mouth with wild abandon.

“Eli... _ahhh...ahhh...oh stars, Eli..._ I...I’m coming... _I’m.._!”

Every part of Lyste tensed, his shaft pulsed and Eli swallowed down in every last bit of Lyste’s essence with hungry groans.

When there was nothing left to give Lyste’s body melted onto the bed, his moans giving way to heavy breathes and soft gasps of “oh stars...oh...stars…”

Eli pulled away and rested his head on Lyste’s thigh, smiling up at him. “How was that?”

Lyste’s smile was tired and beautiful and most importantly for Eli: completely relaxed. He ran a shaky hand through Eli’s hair. The cowboy leaned into it, letting it guide him to crawl up beside the lieutenant. The moment he laid beside him Lyste gathered Eli’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue deep into Eli’s mouth with a moan.

The very notion of Lyste tasting himself on Eli’s lips made his own aching member throb painfully. He squirmed and tried to keep his hips from grinding up against the lieutenant.

_Calm down, Eli. This is his night. You can take care of yourself later. Let him rest._

Only Lyste kept kissing him, urgently, hungrily. Licking and tasting and making those deep, soft sounds.

When Lyste pulled away Eli was finally able to catch his breath.

“Do you want me to slow down?” Lyste asked, his eyes glassy, his brow slightly creased in worry.

“Not even a little,” Eli laughed, breathlessly.

With a shy grin Lyste reached behind him and produced the small box of _Luen’thraw._

“Your turn.”

“You sure?”

The coy half-smile Lyste cast his way was all the reassurance he needed.

Eli licked his lips and took the box in his hand. Slowly he sank two fingers into the filling and pulled them out thinly coated. He held them in front of Lyste and gently coated those reddened, narrow lips.

Lyste closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sliding forward and taking both fingers in with a soft groan.

Eli watched awestruck as the lieutenant moved his lips back and forth along his digits, tongue swirling around them until finally pulling away with an almost obscene pop.

Lyste whimpered. “M...more?”

Eli exhaled sharply. “Help me with my shirt, first?”

He lifted his arms as Lyste slid his hands along Eli’s torso, relieving him of his tank shirt and causing Eli’s dog tags tucked within the fabric to jingle musically before laying to rest on his chest once again.

With a sly smile, Lyste pressed his pale hands against Eli’s chest and laid him down on the bed. As Eli leaned back, Lyste’s hands lingered, fingers exploring the deepened grooves of muscles along his coppery pectorals and abdomen; muscles sculpted from long days wrangling tauntauns on Csilla when he was not advising the Ascendency.

The lieutenant’s touch was tender, loving, and careful not to explore too far...at least not yet.

With another dollop of _Luen’thraw_ gathered onto his fingers, Eli glided the filling over his left nipple, the slight touch already sending chills through his spine.

“Just go slow, darlin’, they’re sensi- _ahh…”_

Lyste’s lips wrapped around his nipple and he began to suck eagerly. Eli’s back arched. He panted hard and his body writhed. Electrical thrills coursed through his body straight to his already aching member still hindered beneath his pants.

“ _Ahh...oh stars..._ Darlin’.” He gasped. The words “slow down” were on his lips, yet they failed him as Lyste mercilessly flicked his tongue over his hardened nub with such earnest that it made Eli’s whole body quiver with delight.

After several moments of beautiful torture, Lyste finally looked up, a bit of cream on his cheek and chin.

“I do love how you sound, Eli,” Lyste breathed, pressing the flat of his tongue against Eli’s pectoral, drawing out another long moan from his quivering lips.

“Y...you’re going to be the death of me, little darlin’,” Eli said with a soft smile, collecting a bit of the cream from Lyste’s cheek and dabbing it on his lip.

“I would prefer if you remained alive,” Lyste replied, licking the treat away.

Watching that tongue dart towards the cream made Eli’s hips involuntarily lift, his hardness drawing Lyste’s attention. His bulge was not something he could hide, the clear outline lying to one side of his tight sweatpants.

A self-conscious twinge prickled his senses as Lyste considered his length for a moment. The doubts melted away, however, when Lyste’s hands began to pluck at Eli’s waistband.

“May I?” Lyste asked.

Eli bit his lip. He gazed into those crystal blue orbs...eyes he had a hard time saying no to...

_Please...don’t be scared off by it..._

“...Please, Eli?”

Eli took a deep breath and lifted his hips. Lyste’s eyes shone brightly as he slowly undid the drawstring of Eli’s pants and slid them down.

Lyste drew in a deep breath at the size of it.

Eli’s length leaned heavily towards his naval, his girth and length being formidable in comparison to most humans as he understood.

On some occasions Eli had found it to be an asset to be proud of…

...and occasionally, he had scared a few potential lovers off by it’s size.

Eli felt as if he had to make some sort of explanation for it’s size, or an apology? He shifted and felt the heat rise in his face.

“You are…” Lyste’s eyes raised to Eli’s, shining brightly. “Extraordinary.”

Exhaling in relief, Eli grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yes…” Lyste unabashedly looked it over, chewing on his lip. “Yes, indeed.”

With renewed confidence, Eli gathered up another bit of peach filling and spread it across his other nipple. “Come here, darlin’.”

Lyste was on the other nipple as enthusiastically as the last, sloppily licking around the area before suckling at Eli’s chest.

The cowboy arched his back, pressing his chest hard against Lyste’s lips. “D...darlin’...don’t stop,” he gasped, his hand finding Lyste’s. He barely needed to guide it before Lyste took initiative and gripped Eli’s sizeable shaft stroking it with earnest.

Eli’s world exploded into fireworks.

Every part of him was alive, nerve-endings crackling with pleasure. Lyste’s hands were so soft, his fingers long and slender as he, but his grip was strong and commanding. His movements were sure and unyielding. They moved up and down his shaft, thumb over his head, spreading his essence over his frenulum and down in a perfect rhythm that Eli did not need to guide.

Lyste’s teeth teased Eli’s tender nubs long after the cake had been cleaned away. Every lick and nip brought Eli closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m so close, darlin’. _Stars, I’m so close...”_

Lyste glanced up with a shy smile. In a tone as light and sensual as the _Luen’thraw_ itself, the lieutenant breathed, “Come for me, Eli... _Come for me..._ ”

Eli closed his eyes and leaned back, surrendering to Lyste’s touch. His breath came in short gasps. His body shuddered and the orgasm rolled through him.

He came undone when he felt Lyste’s lips on his; lips covered in peach cream. The Csill petal’s magic heightened Eli’s tastebuds as he licked desperately at Lyste’s mouth. As they shared the _Luen’thraw_ between them, everything seemed to slow, his senses heightened. Each stroke an acute sensation that stretched his orgasm out longer than he thought possible.

And when he came, his moans and whimpers were muffled against Lyste’s mouth and were joined by the lieutenant’s hungry sounds. The cool creamy treat coating his tongue while warm come coated his belly.

When their was nothing left in him, Eli’s head sank into the pillow.

“Darlin’...my sweet darlin’ _..._ ” He gasped, gathering Lyste in one arm and pulling the lieutenant’s hand up to kiss away traces of release on his fingers. Lyste sighed happily and laid his head against Eli’s chest.

“You’re everything to me,” Eli whispered, his brain still buzzing, his wits still foggy.

_You’re babbling. Stop it, Eli._

“I adore you…”

_Eli, slow down…_

“I lo-”

_Eli...wait..._

And he did, swallowing back the words that he wanted to rush so desperately towards, to shout atop the highest towers of Coruscant, to broadcast across worlds and the galaxy and-

“Eli?” Lyste whispered, lifting his head to gaze at the cowboy. The lieutenant’s eyes were large and shining, there was a sheen of sweat on his brow and his usually perfectly combed hair was a bit frazzled. A single lock of hair fell over his forehead. He looked beautiful...perfect...and-

“I love you…”

Eli blinked. “W-what?” He asked, dumbly.

Lyste’s cheeks bloomed with a rosy hue, his Adam’s apple rising and falling.

“I love you, Eli. I know we have not been together long, but...life is so fleeting. One moment you are here and the next…” Lyste’s eyes grew a little distant, and Eli knew he was thinking back to his crew he lost on Atollon. After a moment, Lyste blinked and straightened a little. “I just need you to know, I love you with all my heart. You do not have to respond, but I felt it necessary to-”

Eli gently silenced the lieutenant with a soft kiss. He caught Lyste’s lower lip and suckled it softly, kissing and teasing utnil he felt the tension fall away from Lyste’s shoulders.

Eli pulled away and cupped the lieutenant’s soft face in his hands, looking evenly in those crystal blue pools.

“I love you, Yogar Lyste...I have loved you since you met me in the hangar bay as my own little welcome wagon. I loved you the moment you looked at me with those starry blue eyes that I can’t say no to. You’re right, life is too short and there is nothing in the world I love more than I love you.”

A dazzling smile burst across Lyste’s face and he lunged for Eli, wrapping his arms around his neck and knees straddling Eli’s hips.

“H-hey! I haven’t cleaned up yet!”

Lyste blinked and raised his body off Eli slowly with a bright blush. “I...oops…”

“You wanna come with me to wash all this off?” Eli grinned nodding to the bathroom.

“If that is acceptable,” Lyste replied. “We are...a little sticky...”

Not wasting time, Eli wrapped his arms around Lyste, swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Lyste let out a surprised squeak, wrapping his legs around Eli.

“You really must warn me when you are going to do that.”

“Must I?” Eli teased. “If I did I’d miss out on those cute lil’ squeaks you make.”

Lyste nipped at Eli’s cheek. “You are incorrigible.”

“And you are in love,” Eli grinned.

Lyste nestled his head against Eli’s neck and sighed happily. “So are you…”


End file.
